bleachfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kensei Muguruma
| image = | race = Vizard | birthday = 30 lipca | gender = Mężczyzna | height = 179 cm | weight = 75 kg | affiliation = Vizard | previous affiliation = Gotei 13, Soul Society | previous occupation = Kapitan 9 Dywizji | previous team = 9 Dywizja | partner = Mashiro Kuna | base of operations = Magazyn Vizardów, Karakura, świat ludzi | relatives = ? | education = ? | shikai = Tachikaze | bankai = Tekken Tachikaze | manga debut = Tom 24, Rozdział 214 | anime debut = Odcinek 122 | video game debut = Bleach: Heat the Soul 4 | japanese voice = Tomokazu Sugita | english voice = Dave Mallow | spanish voice = }} jest Vizardem i byłym kapitanem 9 Dywizji. Jego byłym porucznikiem jest Mashiro Kuna. Wygląd Kensei jest wielkim, muskularnym mężczyzną z twardym językiem, krótkimi jasno szarymi włosami i brązowymi oczami. Na piersi ma wytatuowany numer 69. Młody Shūhei Hisagi później skopiował i wytatuował ten sam numer na swojej twarzy. Kiedy był kapitanem nosił normalny strój kapitański, oczywiście dopasowany do swoich potrzeb. Jako pasa używał sznura. Nosił także bez ramienne Kimono i Haori z czarnymi rękawiczkami. Obecnie jego ubranie składa się z niebieskiej koszulki do koszykówki z białymi paskami na krawędzi, zielonych spodni cargo, czarnych butów wojskowych i pomarańczowych rękawiczek. Nosi kolczyki: jeden na brwi i trzy w uchu. Charakter Kensei jest poważny i zdecydowany, łatwo się irytuje, jest dość wybuchowy. Jest niezadowolony z niedojrzałości innych osób, przykładem jest, gdy Orihime weszła do kryjówki Vizardów i żartobliwie pyta gdzie jest łazienka, on jest wyraźnie zły. Posiada brutalny styl walki, które często kończą się rozerwaniem przeciwnika na kawałki. Poza walkami ma lekko agresywny charakter, co pokazuje się, kiedy próbuje pocieszyć smutnego Shūheia Hisagiego - wygląda to bardziej na wrzaski sierżanta wojskowego niż rzeczywiste pocieszanie. Jako Vizard jest bardziej pasywny. Do tego jest bardzo zapominalski. Często jest zirytowany dziecinnym zachowaniem swojego byłego porucznika, Mashiro Kuny. Historia thumb|left|Kensei jako kapitan Przed 100 laty był kapitanem 9 Dywizji. Podczas próby wyjaśnienia tajemniczych przypadków zaginionych osób w Rukongai pokonał gigantycznego Hollowa, uratowawszy w ten sposób Shūheia Hisagiego (który później miał zostać porucznikiem 9 Dywizji). W nocy została cała jego grupa zaatakowana przez własnych ludzi, Kensei zostaje pokonany przez Tōsena, który wbija mu miecz w plecy.thumb|left|Kensei próbuje rozweselić Hisagiego Później ukazuje się jako Hollow i atakuje najpierw Hiyori Sarugaki, a potem Shinjiego Hirako. Shinji i inni zdołali zatrzymać jego i Mashiro, ale tylko na krótki moment. Później sami zostają zamienieni w Hollowy przez Aizena. Zanim jednak Aizen i Tōsen zdołali coś zdziałać, przemienieni Shinigami zostają uratowani przez Uraharę i Tessaia. Kensei, razem z przyszłymi Vizardami, Uraharą i Tessaiem uciekają z Soul Society. Fabuła Arrancar Sztuczna Karakura thumb|left|Kensei pokonujący Gilliana thumb|right|Kensei ratuje Mashiro Później widać go podczas walki Vizardów z Arrancarami, kiedy to pokonuje ostatniego Menosa Grande. Pozwala też Mashiro pokonać Fūrę. Później widać go podczas walki jego porucznika z Margelą, upomina Kunę by nie nadużywała swojej maski, ta jednak go nie słucha. W rezultacie musi ratować swego porucznika i sam walczyć z Arrancarem. Moce i Umiejętności *'Mistrz walki mieczem': pomimo niewielkich rozmiarów, Kensei jest w stanie wykorzystać Tachikaze w formie Shikai do zadawania śmiertelnych ran. *'Mistrz walki wręcz': Kensei często woli korzystać z walki pięściami, mimo imponujących umiejętności walki mieczem. Jednak pokazał, że jest w stanie posługiwać się obiema umiejętnościami. Walcząc z Ichigo w formie Hollowa, jest w stanie z łatwością walnąć go łokciem. *'Zwiększona siła': podczas walki z Wonderweissem, Kensei jest w stanie zablokować dużą moc Arrancara i rzucić go na dużą odległość ze znaczną siłą. *'Bardzo spostrzegawczy bojownik': mimo jego popędliwej natury, Kensei jest bardzo spostrzegawczy. *'Ogromna moc duchowa': jako były kapitan posiada ogromne pokłady energii duchowej, którą zwiększa jeszcze mocami Hollowa. *'Ekspert Shunpo': jako kapitan posiadał zdolność posługiwania się Błyskawicznymi Krokami. Podczas walk w Sztucznej Karakurze, złapał za pomocą Shunpo spadającą Mashiro. Zanpakutō thumb|right|Tachikaze : gdy jest zapieczętowany przybiera formę wakizashi z tsubą w kształcie litery "H". *'Shikai': po wypowiedzeniu słowa wokół Kenseia i wirują prądy powietrza, a następnie Tachikaze przekształca się w nóż do walki, z osłoną brązu i jasnofioletową rękojeścią. Jako Shinigami nosił go na pasie w zapieczętowanej formie, jako Vizard powszechnie jest on uwolniony i noszony przez Kenseia w kieszeni. Specjalne zdolności Shikai: w tej formie Kensei wykazał zdolność do manipulowania wiatrem i energią. frame|right|Specjalna zdolność Tachikaze :*'Powietrzne ostrza': poprzez cięcie w powietrzu, Kensei może manipulować przezroczystymi nićmi wiatru, które tną wrogów z odległości. Ten atak wydaje się być bardzo silny, łatwo zabija Hollowa, tnąc go na kawałki. frame|right|Podmuch Energii :*'Podmuch energii': Kensei odpalając Tachikaze strzela energią duchową z dużą siłą. Wybuch jest dość niszczycielski, był w stanie zranić ramię Ichigo w formie Hollowa. thumb|right|Tekken Tachikaze *'Bankai': : po uwolnieniu Tachikaze przekształca się z jednego noża bojowego w dwa duże kastety. Oba ostrza mają srebrną zakrzywioną krawędź, która zwęża się do punktu na zewnątrz po obu stronach. Fioletowe segmenty owijają ramiona Kenseia jak pancerz. Specjalne zdolności Bankai: wydaje się znacznie poszerzyć swoją siłę, ponieważ jest w stanie spowodować dużą eksplozję po zaatakowaniu Wonderweissa. Hollowfikacja thumb|right|Maska Kenseia *'Maska Hollowa': Jego maska Hollowa przypomina płaską osłonę twarzy, ma sześć rozcięć rozmieszczonych w dwóch kolumnach. Ma trzy rozszerzenia po obu stronach, które obejmują boki i tył głowy. :*'Zwiększona moc': podczas noszenia maski Pustego, Kensei powiększa swoją siłę, co daje mu ogromną wytrzymałość i szybkość. :*'Zwiększona siła': dzięki masce, siła Kenseia jest znacznie zwiększona. Był w stanie rozbić maskę Menosa z łatwością, używając tylko pięści. :*'Zwiększona prędkość': po założeniu maski jego szybkość znacznie wzrasta, co widoczne jest po zadawaniu szybkich ciosów. thumb|right|Kensei jako Hollow Forma Hollowa: kiedy Kensei został poddany transformacji, na jego głowie pojawiła się maska, na plecach i ramionach widoczne były walców oraz całe ciało wydawało się bardziej umięśnione. :*'Zwiększona siła': w czasie transformacji jego siła drastycznie się zwiększyła. Był w stanie wyrwać się z 63 poziomu Bakudō używając brutalnej siły. :*'Zwiększona szybkość': jego szybkość była bardzo wysoka. Był w stanie zaatakować swoich kolegów kapitanów poprzez zaskoczenie. :*'Zwiększona wytrzymałość': był w stanie zablokować cios Aikawy nie uszkadzając ramienia. Ciekawostki *Imię Kensei jest japońskim tytułem honorowym, który zostaje przyznawany wojownikom o legendarnych umiejętnościach. *Kensei jest pierwszym Vizardem, który uwolnił Shikai jak i Bankai (nie licząc Ichigo). *W odcinku 285 Kensei wygląda na przejętego porażką Mashiro. Wydaje się, jak by był w niej zakochany, chociaż tego nie okazuje. Cytaty *(Do młodego Hisagiego) "Żyjesz! Powinieneś się cieszyć!" *(W odpowiedzi na pytanie swego porucznika "Pomścisz mnie?") "Głupia! Sama jesteś sobie winna że mnie nie posłuchałaś! Ja chcę tylko dać temu kolesiowi posmakować moich pięści." Nawigacja Muguruma Kensei Muguruma Kensei Muguruma Kensei Muguruma Kensei Muguruma Kensei